monkeyislandesfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Tales of Monkey Island
Tales of Monkey Island (abbreviated as ToMI or TMI) is an adventure game developed by Telltale Games in collaboration with LucasArts, and was announced at E3 2009. Tales of Monkey Island Announced. Players take control of Guybrush Threepwood who accidentally releases a voodoo pox that spreads throughout the Caribbean. He must save the Caribbean from this voodoo pox whilst at the same time rescue his love Elaine Marley from his nemesis LeChuck Tales of Monkey Island FAQ. The game is episodic, with the adventure being split into 5 parts. The first episode was released on July 7, 2009, the second on August 20, the third on September 29, the fourth on October 30, and the fifth and final on December 8. The entire series is now available for the iPad-enhanced iOS, as well as the iPhone-enhanced iOS. Tales is the third game in the series to be released on a console platform, the previous two titles being The Secret of Monkey Island (on Sega CD, Xbox 360 and PS3) and Escape from Monkey Island (on Playstation 2). Episodes Gameplay Because of its unique, episodic nature and distinction from the previous games, Tales of Monkey Island is considered to be set after an imaginary fifth game, Monkey Island 5 Dave Grossman video interview. As with its predecessors, Tales of Monkey Island is a graphic adventure game. Players assume the role of protagonist Guybrush Threepwood, a hapless wannabe pirate, and must explore 3D environments to solve a variety of puzzles. Puzzles consist of traditional adventure game conundrums where the player must use the environment to pass a predicament, as well as puzzles that require the use of items that the player has collected and stored in their inventory to complete. In contrast to previous games by Telltale Games, but in keeping with preceding Monkey Island games, Tales of Monkey Island allows players to combine certain items in their inventory to create new items. The game world is explored through use of the keyboard and mouse on the PC, and the Nunchuk on the Wii. Each chapter of the game is estimated to be between two and four hours, depending on the player's ability to deal with the puzzles.[http://e3.gamespot.com/story/6210602/tales-of-monkey-island-first-look| Tales of Monkey Island preview] To assist players who struggle with the game's puzzles, a subtle hint system is also integrated into the game. Each episode contains about four hours of gameplay and around 1500 dialogue lines. Q+A with Mark Darin Unlike other Telltale episodic games, the five episodes combine to tell a single linear, progressive narrative. Excerpt from memoirs Excerpted from The Memoirs of Guybrush Threepwood: The Monkey Island Years: "When is a sword more than just a sharpened piece of steel used for stabbing a scurvy seadog or trimming a nasty toenail? When it's crafted with a purpose! I've sailed the seven seas in search of archaic charms and curiosities, each one rarer than a corked cask of grog on a stranded schooner; I've raided the sunken smelters of Popgowatu for the finest of tools; and I've worked by candlelight in the yawing quarters of my ship to forge together the raw materials into the finest of blades, all to finally put a bloody end to my undead rival and stealer of spouse. It is now that this sword is more than just a sword; it is a covenant! I'm not exactly sure what that word means, but it sounds right. I must make haste for the Rock of Gelato! The seas will sleep soundly tonight, for LeChuck's time is up!"Memoirs of Guybrush Threepwood on the Tales Box?, Telltale Games Forums. Plot Chapter 1: "Launch of the Screaming Narwhal" After several years of swashbuckling, Elaine Marley-Threepwood is captured by LeChuck, who continues in his efforts to impress her with his powerful deeds. In a showdown at the Rock of Gelato, Guybrush Threepwood comes to the rescue wielding the Legendary Cursed Cutlass of Kaflu, which he has constructed using a recipe obtained from the Voodoo Lady. An act of unfortunately-timed showboating botches Guybrush's attempt at wielding the weapon, though, and finds the Mighty Pirate™ struggling to throw together a substitute at the last possible moment. Guybrush engages in battle with LeChuck, eventually stabbing the Demon Pirate through the chest with the glowing cutlass; however, rather than destroying him, the attack causes LeChuck's voodoo energy to dissipate, contaminating Guybrush's left hand with LeChuck's sickly mojo and turning LeChuck back into a human! The evil power contained in Guybrush's infected hand causes an explosion on the deck of Elaine's ship, sinking it and sending a screaming Guybrush hurtling skyward. Guybrush awakens on the shore of Flotsam Island, his mind set immediately to thoughts of escape. However, he quickly learns that the winds there are not so favourable—all winds on Flotsam flow toward the center of the island. Guybrush sets out to find a way to change that. He learns of an informant to the local newspaper—codenamed "Deep Gut"—and causes a newsworthy (and pirate-flavoured) ruckus on the island in order to meet with the mysterious figure. Meeting at a creepy shack at the far end of the island, Guybrush learns that Deep Gut's true identity is none other than the Voodoo Lady. She informs him of a possible way to rid himself (and the rest of the Caribbean) of the "Pox of LeChuck" he unwittingly unleashed at the Rock of Gelato: an enormous and powerful voodoo-sucking sponge called La Esponja Grande. Meanwhile, he meets an adversary trying to corrupt his attempts to leave. A scientist named the Marquis De Singe is extremely interested in Guybrush's own-willed hand, and is trying everything to get to know more about it. In order to get off the island, Guybrush needs a ship, and must commandeer the Screaming Narwhal, the only vessel on the island. He succeeds in overcoming incumbent captain Reginald Van Winslow, who subsequently signs on as Guybrush's first mate. Finally Guybrush changes the winds, and he sets out to another island to rescue his beloved Elaine from the clutches of LeChuck. He arrives at his destination, but gets interrupted by an unknown character—with a blade to his throat... Chapter 2: "The Siege of Spinner Cay" Guybrush is confronted by Morgan LeFlay, a pirate hunter hired by the Marquis De Singe, and she, as it turns out, is also a huge fan. Guybrush manages to knock her off his ship, but not before Morgan cuts off his Pox-infected hand. Replacing the lost hand with the hook Morgan left behind, Guybrush heads to the Jerkbait Islands. On Spinner Cay, Guybrush finds Elaine serving as a mediator between the MerLeader and the angry, Pox-infected McGillicutty. Elaine is upset over the loss of Guybrush's hand (and with it his wedding ring), and entrusts to him her own ring for safekeeping. Guybrush is then sent out to look for the Vaycaylians' three Summoning Artifacts—the Wise Turtle, the Noble Sea Horse and the Cranky Fish—that will lead him to La Esponja Grande. Using a number of clues left behind by Coronado De Cava, the Voodoo Lady's old lover, Guybrush recovers the Cranky Fish, and with help from the reformed but not very bright human LeChuck is able to acquire the Wise Turtle. The Noble Sea Horse, formerly in McGillicutty's possession, is dug out from where his crew has buried it. Just as Guybrush gains all three artifacts, McGillicutty resorts to kidnapping the MerLeader and laying siege to Spinner Cay. The combined efforts of Elaine, LeChuck and Guybrush (with a rubber tree mast) eventually clear the blockade, rescue the MerLeader and drive the pirates back. Guybrush then uses the artifacts to summon the legendary sea creatures that direct him toward La Esponja Grande, but is forced to leave Elaine behind with LeChuck. Meanwhile, the Marquis hires Morgan to once again pursue Guybrush, this time bringing him in alive for a quadrupled rate. Morgan again boards the ship and takes Winslow hostage. As she is about to bring Guybrush in, a giant manatee appears and swallows the ship before disappearing back into the depths. Chapter 3: "Lair of the Leviathan" Guybrush, Winslow, and the persistent Pirate Hunter Morgan LeFlay find themselves trapped inside a Manatee. Inside, Guybrush finds the long lost lover of the Voodoo Lady, Coronado De Cava. Things turn sour, however, when Guybrush lets slip the purpose of his goal: to find La Esponja Grande. De Cava assumes that he is out for the Voodoo Lady's heart, and distrusts Guybrush. However, when Guybrush and Morgan play husband and wife, he allows them to join his crew to find the legendary sea sponge. De Cava is sure that his original crew died long ago. He also explains that the Manatee is lost, having lost his cochlea, the inner ear which provides a sense of direction. Without it, the creature will never find its way to the Manatee Mating Grounds, where La Esponja Grande resides. De Cava has come to terms that the only way to fix this is to create a new one, using 100,000 grubs. Unwilling to wait so long, Guybrush explores the Manatee in search of the missing Cochlea, only to fall down into the creature's stomach. After a tumble, Guybrush lands in the stomach of the Manatee, followed by Morgan, where he finds that De Cava's crew have actually been living there, having decided to ditch their former captain for their 'Paradise'. The four members have formed a group which require a unanimous vote to get into. Noogie does not believe Guybrush can do anything for them, Bugeye just doesn't like Guybrush, and Moose only listens to his friend Santino, who is a skeleton. After a few rigourous events (and a meeting with Murray the talking skull), Guybrush wins the favour of all four members of the Democratically United Brotherhood of the Manatee Interior and is admitted to the group himself. With his new position, Gubrush becomes the keeper of the stolen cochlea, taken by the crew members so that they would stay in their paradise forever. With the Manatee back on track, De Cava starts to prepare for departure. Guybrush, however, is chased by the bitter brotherhood that he betrayed, and only defeats them with the help of Morgan's ruthless fighting skills. Outside, De Cava sends Guybrush down into the depths in search of the sponge. However, the retrieval is not as easy as it sounds. The sponge is guarded by the most ferocious and deadly creature in the sea, the female Manatee, dubbed as the Leviathan. Retreating back to the surface, Guybrush learns that the only way to get past the danger is to help it to overcome its loneliness by finding it a mate. Our friend the Manatee would be a powerful candidate, but doesn't seem to be making a move on his own, so Guybrush will have to help. But first he needs to do two things: understand the Manatee language, and find an object called the Tongue of the Manatee. After interrogating the captured renegade crew, Guybrush learns that the Tongue was the object Moose used to drink the bile from the Manatee. Upon re-entry, Guybrush manages to obtain the tongue, and is able to talk to Manatees. However, he still does not understand the language. According to De Cava, Santino was the only one who knew the language and he learned it from a scientist on Flotsam Island. Guybrush alters the Voodoo Lady's locket so that he can possess her body. Using her spells, he summons the Marquis De Singe and obtains his book of how to learn the manatee language. With this knowledge, Guybrush aids the Manatee in its quest to asking out the female Manatee. When the two head out, Guybrush snags the tiny Esponja Grande, which absorbs the Pox from his body. Topside, Guybrush accidentally reveals his true intentions, enraging De Cava, and he and Morgan are captured and caged to the mast. Guybrush escapes and is relieved to find that the sponge was forgotten (Santino was supposed to pick it up). De Cava, however, begins to fire at the Screaming Narwhal, intending to keep the sponge to return to the Voodoo Lady. Cannon fire does not work, but Guybrush calls upon the Manatee who swallows the deranged explorer's ship, leaving them stranded once again. Guybrush and Morgan watch as the manatees hold fins together as they swim. Unfortunately, Morgan returns to her main priority in capturing Guybrush, knocking him out and setting course for Flotsam Island. Chapter 4: "The Trial and Execution of Guybrush Threepwood" Just as Guybrush is taken back to Flotsam Island after Morgan LeFlay's betrayal and delivered to the Marquis De Singe, the citizens of Flotsam Island summon him to court, where he is accused of injuring Hemlock McGee's pet cat, disfiguring Bosun Krebbs, creating a fake Dark Ninja Dave for Joaquin D'Oro, vandalizing Killick Hardtack's "X", and the "creation, incubation, dissemination, proliferation and mastication" of the Pox of LeChuck. With Stan serving as the prosecutor, Guybrush represents himself and successfully finagles his way out of the first four charges, but is unable to convince the court to believe the true origins of the Pox. His original attempt to call Elaine to the stand as his witness fails upon discovery that she too has become infected by the Pox, sending her into a mad craze for treasure sidetracked only by her anger against Morgan for having been in Guybrush's company. Unable to get her support or cure her with La Esponja Grande, Guybrush is saved instead when LeChuck appears in court, claiming himself and the Voodoo Lady to be the true causes of not only the Pox, but all the voodoo-related aggravations that continuously sent Guybrush on his several adventures in the previous games. Despite his distrust at the assumed betrayal from the Voodoo Lady, Guybrush nevertheless consults her regarding La Esponja Grande. She hands him a menu to nourish the young sponge with a "Feast for the Senses" to help it grow and reach its full voodoo-absorbing capability. As Guybrush attempts to satisfy the sponge, he finds that Morgan has been fatally stabbed in De Singe's laboratory and vows revenge, but later discovers her body missing. With all of the sponge's feast requirements satisfied save for an "after-dinner belch", he returns to the ruins of the wind gods in the jungle. The Marquis, having used Guybrush's severed hand to create an elixir of life, or "Jus de Vie" as he calls it, intends to use the Vaycaylian Wind Control Device to pulverize Elaine and have her remains infect every pirate in the Caribbean, giving him a much larger source to draw more of his Jus de Vie from. With help from his animated hand, Guybrush manages to trick the Marquis into falling into the device and getting pulverized into a fine powder. With the Marquis out of the way, Guybrush throws La Esponja Grande into the Wind Control Device, where it grows to full size and absorbs the Pox from all the pirates in the Caribbean. Just as La Esponja Grande finishes its job, LeChuck arrives and frees Guybrush and Elaine. Catching them unaware, LeChuck runs Guybrush through with the Cursed Cutlass of Kaflu, revealing himself to be just as evil and Elaine-obsessed as ever. LeChuck reclaims his voodoo power from the sponge, and Elaine engages him in combat after Guybrush dies in her arms. Chapter 5: "Rise of the Pirate God" Guybrush finds himself inside his own grave in the afterlife. Upon liberating himself from the grave, he realises he is a ghost and is directed by a mysterious ferryman to the Crossroads in order to separate himself from his physical form for good. He carries a shred of life in his inventory and, as explained later, was holding onto it while being killed as his last hope of return. Upon arriving at the Crossroads Centre, Guybrush encounters a strange, eerie man named Galeb who lies a lot (before openly contradicting his own lies), but, seeing as Guybrush wishes to return to Elaine and LeChuck, leads him to the spell used by LeChuck to return from death. Guybrush visits three different realms of the Crossroads and eventually meets Morgan LeFlay, now a ghost too, who is upset over being killed by LeChuck so easily. Guybrush engages in an insult swordfight with her (joined by a headless swordfighter who tags along) in order to reason her back into her senses. Convinced that she might still be of use to Guybrush, Morgan cheers up and decides to help him with his quest. In the meantime, he engages in the search for all the necessary ingredients, the last of which is Morgan's reputation, which she sacrifices to help him. The spell opens a rift back to the corporeal world and Guybrush steps in. In the corporeal world, LeChuck has absorbed back all of his voodoo and is destroying much of the Caribbean and taking countless lives as he embarks on his final scheme to use La Esponja Grande to suck up pure voodoo energy from the Crossroads themselves. After abducting Elaine, murdering dozens on Flotsam Island, and destroying Spinner Cay and much of the Caribbean, LeChuck sails to the center of the Crossroads within the physical realm thanks to the combined magic of the voodoo-empowered Monkeys of Montevideo. LeChuck has difficulty opening the roads, but Guybrush opens them as he escapes from the land of the dead. LeChuck immediately takes advantage of this and places La Esponja Grande within the Crossroads rip and absorbs massive voodoo energies, turning him into the demon pirate god. LeChuck then uses the same demonic voodoo energies on a willing Elaine, turning her into his demon bride. With Elaine wickedly spraying him with ghost-zapping root beer every time he goes to LeChuck's ship, Guybrush is stuck in the Crossroads. The Voodoo Lady, still hidden, speaks to him through random animals and tells him to reunite with his corporeal form. Guybrush finds his body in Club 41 on Flotsam and manages to repossess it, effectively becoming a zombie. He confronts LeChuck but is still unable to wield the Cutlass of Kaflu, which is so full of voodoo power that no mortal can touch it. Guybrush decides to shrink La Esponja Grande; he receives a "Diet of the Senses" spell from Galeb and finds the necessary ingredients. With the Esponja shrinking back, Guybrush clears the rift and Elaine regains control of herself and her normal form. She turns on LeChuck, fighting him and his skeletal minions with the Cutlass of Kaflu. LeChuck, however, easily fends her off and attacks Guybrush, deciding to finish him once and for all. During their fight (which is hardly even one as LeChuck easily overpowers him and mostly just throws Guybrush around), Guybrush puts several objects on LeChuck's ship in place to shoot himself from a cannon through the mast back into the rift with Elaine's help. There, Morgan attacks LeChuck (who follows Guybrush) with her sword retaining him there, but he pushes her back. In order to lock the rift forever on LeChuck, Guybrush uses the remaining shred of his own life while LeChuck is distracted, allowing her to finally stab the villain while Elaine impales him with the Cutlass from the other side, destroying him simultaneously between two worlds. As Guybrush is left alone, his body seriously damaged, trapped within the Crossroads with nobody around and no means to escape, he remembers the initial spell to open rifts and uses it again, this time with only Elaine's ring as their symbol of unity. He reappears on the Screaming Narwhal in his fully revived body, with Elaine and Winslow aboard, and all three sail into a romantic sunrise. When the ending titles close in, Morgan is shown bringing LeChuck's remains (in a capsule) to the Voodoo Lady who fulfills her promise of allowing Morgan to return to the land of the living as a Ghost Pirate Hunter, and laughs evilly while holding the capsule. Development The game is being developed by Telltale Games, under license from LucasArts. With many of the Telltale employees being ex-LucasArts employees many of the current developers have worked on a previous Monkey Island game. Design director Dave Grossman worked with Ron Gilbert and Tim Schafer on The Secret of Monkey Island and Monkey Island 2: LeChuck's Revenge. Michael Stemmle was a lead designer on Escape from Monkey Island. Though Ron Gilbert, original creator of the Monkey Island series, is not a member of the Telltale Games team, he spent several days with the designers early in the development process, discussing character motivations and his own personal view of the Monkey Island universe. Some of the puzzles and story elements were brainstormed by Ron during this period. He is credited in all five episodes as "Visiting Professor of Monkeyology". Dominic Armato reprises his role as the voice as Guybrush Threepwood, and Alexandra Boyd reprises her role as the voice of Elaine Marley. Boyd previously voiced Elaine in The Curse of Monkey Island, though her voice was not used in the sequel, Escape from Monkey Island. She was unable to travel to Telltale's studio in California; instead, she recorded her lines in London, while communicating with the voice director via Skype. Earl Boen reprised his role as LeChuck from "The Trial and Execution of Guybrush Threepwood" onward, although he didn't voice LeChuck in the earlier episodes, because he had retired from acting, and the voice acting went to Adam Harrington for the first chapter, and to Kevin Blackton for chapters two through four. (Telltale later had Boen re-record the lines for LeChuck's demon form in the first chapter for the DVD release.) The original composer, Michael Land, also returns to score the soundtrack. Screenshots and concept art are shown below Telltale Gallery and the Tales of Monkey Island trailer can be found here. Awards Tales of Monkey Island has been recipient to a number of publication awards and nominations within the video game industry. Following the game's announcement at E3 2009, IGN named it the "Biggest Surprise" of the convention, while the game was a finalist for GameSpot's E3 Editors' Choice Award for Best Adventure Game. IGN later nominated the first and third chapters as the best Wii and PC adventure games of the year respectively, the latter losing out to the [[The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition|special edition of The Secret of Monkey Island]]. For their best and worst video games of 2009, OC Weekly named Tales as the "Best Series Revival" in 2009, and About.com put it as the second best Wii game of the year. Gamasutra gave the game honourable mention for its best PC games of the year, as well as giving similar mention to Telltale Games as one of the top developers of the year, while PC Gamer US awarded the game "Adventure Game of the Year". Nintendo Power also nominated Tales as the overall game of the year, best WiiWare game and best adventure game of 2009, and awarded Morgan LeFlay Best Character of the Year. In Adventure Gamers Aggie Awards 2009, Tales of Monkey Island was the winner of the following categories: Best Story, Best Writing (Comedy), Best Gameplay, Best Voice Acting, Best Third-Person PC Adventure, and Best Adventure Game of 2009. Also it was a nominee for Best Animation and Best Music. Characters Main Characters * Guybrush Threepwood * Elaine Marley * LeChuck * Voodoo Lady * Morgan LeFlay * Marquis De Singe Supporting Characters * Murray * Stan * Reginald Van Winslow * Anemone * Bugeye * Coronado De Cava * Wallace Grindstump * Killick Hardtack Ancillary Characters * Bosun Kathryn C. Krebbs * Captain McGillicutty * Franklin the dog * The Ferryman * Davey Nipperkin * Gaffer Crimpdigit * Galeb * Hemlock McGee * Joaquin D'Oro * Murkel Trenchfoot * Jacques the Monkey * Jungle Beast * The Giant Manatees * MerLeader a.k.a. Chieftain Beluga * Miss Prettywhiskers * Moose Muszalski * Noogie * Rockrib the Doorman * Santino * Tetra * Pirates Bill (Swordfighter), Ted (Treasure Hunter) and Kevin (Thief), members of McGillicutty's pirate crew Featured Islands * Flotsam Island * the Jerkbait Islands: ** Roe Island, ** Spinner Cay ** Spoon Isle * the Rock of Gelato * the Small Gulf of Melange Islands: ** Boulder Beach ** Brillig Island ** the Isle of Ewe See also * I Wonder What Happens? Reviews * GameSpot * Just Adventure * Games Reviews 2010 * Jeffry Houser * The Next Level * 1up * Eurogamer * Games Xtreme * Game Industry *The International House of Mojo (chapter 1) *The Scumm Bar (chapter 1) *Tales of Monkey Island (chapter 1) *Total Gaming Network (chapter 1) *IGN (chapter 1) *PALGN (chapter 1) *Joystiq (chapter 1) *Vooks (chapter 1) *Team Teabag (chapter 1) *EndSights (chapter 1) *Crispy Gamer (chapter 1) *GoNintendo (chapter 1, Wii edition) *Videogamer.com (chapter 1) Images Image:VoodooLady ToMI.jpg|Voodoo Lady conceptual artwork Image:GuybrushChain ToMI.jpg|Guybrush tries to scale the anchor chain of the Screaming Narwhal Image:Pirate ToMI.jpg|Guybrush teaches a Pyrite Parrot some new words Image:Pirate2 ToMI.jpg|Captain Reginald Van Winslow Image:LeChuck ToMI.jpg|LeChuck and a monkey Image:Guybrush ToMI.jpg|Guybrush on the pier Image:ElaineConcept ToMI.jpg|Elaine conceptual artwork Image:Hut ToMI.jpg|A sinister hut deep in the jungles of Flotsam Island Image:Lab ToMI.jpg|Voodoo mad science Image:View ToMI.jpg|A pleasant exterior view Image:Voodoo2 ToMI.jpg|The Voodoo Lady at work. Image:LeChuckConcept ToMI.jpg|LeChuck conceptual artwork Image:ShipConcept ToMI.jpg|Screaming Narwhal conceptual artwork Image:GuybrushGrog ToMI.jpg|Guybrush with voodoo root beer Image:GuybrushConcept ToMI.jpg|Guybrush conceptual artwork Trailers Trivia * This is the only game in the series, to date, where Monkey Island is not visited. * Additionally, Tales holds the largest body count of any Monkey Island game to date. Deaths in the game include Guybrush, Morgan, the Marquis De Singe, Noogie, McGillicutty and three of his crew members, Gaffer Crimpdigit, and Davey Nipperkin, among several others. * Out of the two consoles with the achievement scores (XBox Live Arcade and PlayStation Network), only Tales has a PS3 release with a set of eleven trophies for each chapter. Therefore, Tales is the only Monkey Island game not to have an XBox 360 release. * A week after the release of the first episode, Telltale Games held a contest called "Game Designer for a Day", which gave fans the opportunity to submit and vote for a line of dialog to be used as an accusation against Guybrush.Telltale Games - Contest: Accuse Guybrush Threepwood of wrongdoing! The winning line, "He dug up my perfectly good X!", was submitted by Liz Johnston of Okanagan, British Columbia, Canada,Telltale Games - PAX Wrap-upTelltale Games - Designer for a day: PAX memoriesIGN.com - Telltale Announces Tales of Monkey Island "Designer for the Day" Contest Winner and was subsequently added to the trial scene in the fourth chapter while Johnston's name was included in the chapter's credits among runners-up Andrei "Silver Wolf" Constantinescu, Corrado Rafaelli, Ivan Brett, and Julien Pirou. Pre-Order Telltale Games had a promotion where if you pre-ordered the series before July 6th, you would get a bonus collector's DVD with exclusive artwork cover and a choice of any episode from any of the other series. References External links * *[http://www.telltalegames.com/monkeyisland/ Official Tales of Monkey Island site] Categoría:En Desarrollo Categoría:Juegos